


Skeleton Smoke

by sillysans (surveycorpsjean)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, smoker kink, sorta - Freeform, the reader is of age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5047615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surveycorpsjean/pseuds/sillysans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thick smoke curled out of his eye sockets, wrapping around his head like draped silk. It slithered around his skull, evaporating into the crisp air. You were utterly mesmerized.</p><p>-I saw a prompt about Sans smoking and decided to turn it into a kink -</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> all aboard the sin train choo chooo

You knew Sans was a lazy bones. Surprisingly enough, you knew more about Sans than you’d realized. You knew he was too lazy to tie his shoes, and you knew how adorably sleepy he looked every time he woke up from a nap. You also could remember in vivid detail the smile he would give whenever someone laughed at his joke. Ahh…the perks of living in the skelebro house.

At first, you were only going to crash at their place until you could continue on your adventure…but a night turned into three, and three turned into a week, and it was kind of all downhill from there. Papyrus was literally e _cstatic_ every time you asked to stay another night. You felt guilty and offered them rent, but Sans was sure to turn down the offer every time.

It was just…the more time you spent in Snowden…the more you fell in love. You fell in love with the townsfolk, with the peace…with Sans. So you decided that maybe staying a little longer wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Your feelings still caught you by surprise-not to say they hadn’t before- but this time it really had you looking in the mirror asking yourself _Really? A skeleton?_

And you found that your own heart told you _Yes. A fucking skeleton._  It’s not like you wanted to bang the plastic Halloween decorations or the anatomical model that sat in Mrs. Hilda’s 9th grade health class. It was just… _Sans._ The way he walked with such a calm demeanor, but held his head high in confidence. There was this way he would laugh- _really_ laugh- where his shoulders would shake and he would whip back his head and cackle and you _loved it._ And the way he would treat you with such tenderness…let’s just say you’re in way too fucking deep.

But there was no way in hell you’d ever tell him that.

* * *

 

It was a cold and quiet morning; Papyrus was gone doing whatever Papyruses do, while Sans had left to go make a living. The house felt stuffy, so you put on your favorite fuzzy socks and slipped on your boots to go adventure. Hands in your pockets, you walked around town speaking to whoever crossed your path. Grillby's sounded real tempting- you still had an empty stomach…Pap’s good ol’ breakfast spaghetti waiting in the fridge just didn’t sound good to your rumbling tummy. Lost in thought, you wandered along a path, kicking at stones and thinking of the possible future.

When you finally looked up, you found yourself a ways out of town. You whipped your head around to get your bearings, and decided you had a vague idea of where you were. You squinted; you could see a little shack a ways away. You suddenly realized it was Sans, sitting at a small wooden outpost. You felt yourself smile, and began a slow walk towards him, _Maybe he’d like some company._

When you got closer, you realized he was staring deep off into space. He leaned one arm up against flat table of the post, and another was pressed to his mouth. You froze, when you suddenly watched him breathe blue smoke out of the hole of his nose, like a dragon. You suddenly felt embarrassed, and jumped behind a tree, hoping he hadn’t seen you yet. You continued to watch as he rolled what seemed to be a cigarette between his fingers.

  You honestly didn’t even know it was possible- let alone that you’d find it _attractive_ even.

_Skeletons don’t have lungs._ You thought, puzzled, but you continued to watch as he appeared to breathe in, his shoulders rising. This time thick smoke curled out of his eye sockets, wrapping around his head like draped silk. It slithered around his skull, evaporating into the crisp air. You were utterly mesmerized.

He breathed again, and your eyes glazed over in awe as he softly let the blue smoke seep between the cracks in his teeth. He suddenly appeared to blow hard, sending the smoke out in a magic puff. It appeared to sparkle in the light.

You got the sick feeling that he knew you were there, but you couldn’t bring yourself to move. It was just so incredibly _hot_ you couldn’t even stand it. The lights in his eyes turned upwards, and he tipped his head back as he exhaled blue through his nose. Out of nowhere, you felt uneasy, _I shouldn’t be watching him like this._ Like a white knight with suddenly good morals, you turned to leave.

You were abruptly met with two dark eyes, and the wicked smile of Sans. You yelped, and jumped backwards, your spine hitting the tree. Sans just stared, smoke still filtering out of his deathly smile.

“S-sans! You scared the s-shit out of me,” you laughed nervously, “I-I was just-“

“Watching?” Sans tilted his head, still smiling. “I know.”

“I’m sorry!” You began to blubber, “I didn’t mean to, I was j-just walking over to say hi and I saw you smoking and I thought, _skeletons cant do that_ and s-so i-“

Sans didn’t say anything, but instead he moved forwards, placing both hands on the tree, one on either side of your head-locking you against the tree. You stopped talking and silently cursed yourself for nearly being as short as Sans. Your eyes flickered to the right, and saw that a cigarette was still placed between his slender middle and ring finger.

You swallowed, “I’m sorry.”

Sans continued to grin, “You’re good at pretending to be so innocent…” Your eyes went wide. “…but I can see right through you.” Sans leaned forwards and let out a breath, a puff of blue smoke coating your face. You coughed, and closed your eyes, trying to tell your heart to calm down. You jumped when you felt a mouth at your neck, and you felt all the blood rush to your face. He smelled really good. You didn’t even know skeletons had a smell, but here you were, learning new things.

“How did you find out?” You asked quietly.

Sans knew exactly what you were talking about. “You humans wear your hearts on your sleeves.” Sans’ left hand lifted from the tree, and placed itself right above the center of your chest. “And I mean that quite literally.” His hand turned blue, and suddenly your soul appeared, in the shape of a round heart. Your voice caught in your throat, and stood in silence as Sans flicked his hand, the magic and your soul fading away.

“I’m sorry.” You whispered. “I just-“

“I know,” Sans grinned, “I can say I’ve also wanted to _bone_ you.”

You grimace at the pun, but your face lights up at realization of his words. “Really?!”

Sans nods, before breathing in again from his cigarette, and letting it seep out of his eye sockets like water.

You blinked, “H-how do you do that?”

The skeleton smirked, “Why don’t you look for yourself.”

You looked into his dark eyes and watched the lights flicker. You nodded, determined, and reached between your bodies to unzip his blue jacket. Your slender hands grasped his t-shirt and lifted it up slowly. You gasped when you saw his empty chest. Blue, glittery cigarette smoke swirled and danced around his ribcage. It weaved its way around his bones, seemingly kept inside his chest by some unknown force. You unconsciously reached forwards, slipping your hands into his ribcage to feel the smoke. Sans shakily let out a breath, and you watched as the smoke shot upwards and through the hole where his nose should be. You watched his face intently and one of your fingers grazed his ribcage. His fingers suddenly twitched, and his hands were on your hips.

You bravely lifted both your hands, and clasped them behind his skull, bringing his face down to kiss his smile. He pushed you back against the tree, letting one hand trail forwards and slip underneath your jacket to touch your squishy sides. You giggled, and Sans’ grin grew.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: sexy times

One second, you were appreciating the look in Sans’ eyes, and suddenly the next, he was laying you down on his bed. You felt disoriented, and not quite sure how you got home so quickly, but there were fingers pressing into your neck and thighs and it was _fantastic._

He crawled onto his knees and you wiggled to straddle his lap. There was a bead of sweat running down the side of his head, and you wiped it with your sleeve.

“Are you sure you…that you…” You struggled to find the words, “That I’m…”

Sans seemed to know what you were trying to say, and he lifted his hand to clasp the side of your head. He traced his thumb under your eye and said, “You’re the most beautiful thing to ever fall into the underground. Honestly.”

Your face flushed and you raised an eyebrow skeptically. You weren’t sure if you believed that one.

The skeleton grinned, and placed both his hands under your ass, pulling you closer. You gasped, and in turn trailed one of your hands down his neck. He shivered, and slipped his cold hands under your shirt. You raised your arms; he slowly peeled your jacket off, and your shirt up over your head. He raised a nonexistent eyebrow at your lack of bra-you shrugged.

He breathed out, more specks of smoke leftover in his chest slithering out of his nose. His hand cupped your breast gently, and rubbed a thumb over your nipple. You made a small noise, and Sans grinned, doing it again, only harder. He moved another hand to slip down the back of your jeans, squeezing your ass . You accidentally grinded your hips against his, and then froze in place. You heard Sans whisper a gasp, before feeling a hand work at your jeans button.

He flicked it open with a _pop_ , and quickly slipped his fingers into your underwear. You groaned, and nuzzled your face between San’s neck and jacket. He shivered again, and you brought your hands to trace his ribs.

You felt him grin when he realized how slick you were already, thumbing every sensitive area before easily slipping his index finger inside you. You made a high pitch noise, and held onto his ribs out of shock. You assumed they were sensitive, because Sans groaned in turn. The only think you could do is shudder and groan as Sans expertly fucked you with his fingers. You wanted to touch him- every part of him, but all you could do was kiss his neck and hold on.

He slipped in one more finger, and you moaned a little too loud. You heard Sans laugh once, and say, “Beautiful.” You could feel every ridge of his fingers, and began to grind your hips down to meet his. He repeated, “Just beautiful.”

You managed to whimper out, “N-no, y-you,”, before grinding your hips back down. You covered your mouth with your free hand, trying to stop your sounds. Sans suddenly _pressed_ his fingers against your walls and you choked. He used his left hand to pull back your head so he could look you in the eyes.

You could feel tears, and were visibly shaking. Sans’ eyes were blown wide and dark- he looked predatory. He spoke low, “Don’t you dare keep any noises from me.”

“Wh-why-“ you swallowed.

He growled, “I waited too long for this, just for you to hold back on me.”

You nodded your head, now even more turned on. You slipped your hands down to his hip bones and stroked, watching in awe as he groaned, letting more smoke escape out of his mouth. You groaned, feeling more heat sink down to your crotch. Sans grinned.

He curled his fingers, and you cried out.

 

* * *

 

When you woke up, Sans was gone. You realized you weren’t in your clothes, but what seemed to be a big baggy shirt that belonged to the skeleton. You felt a little abandoned, until you read the note sitting on the bedside table.

_Hey. Uh, didn’t want to leave ya here, but I’ll be boned-haha- if I skip work again. Come meet me at Grillbys for lunch? Great. It’s a date._

_-Sans_

_PS: If I knew you had a kink for smoking I would have done it earlier_

You blushed, and threw your legs over the side of his bed, suddenly determined. It was that damn skeletons turn to go to the bone zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The post that caused this disaster:
> 
> http://skeletonhusbands.tumblr.com/post/131632681502/grabs-you-while-breathing-heavily-i-want-to-see

**Author's Note:**

> i'm put the porn in a separate chapter, so those who don't wanna see that shit don;t have to <3


End file.
